Rencontre inattendue
by SupernaturalFrenchGirl
Summary: [AU] Dean est mécanicien et Castiel traverse les USA. [Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir.

Quelques précisions avant de lire :

-Les pensées de Dean ou de Castiel seront indiquées entre guillemets

-Cette histoire comportera 5 parties

-J'alternerai entre les points de vue de Castiel et de Dean

Je voudrai remercier Sandra qui m'a apportée une aide précieuse.

* * *

 **Rencontre inattendue**

 **Partie 1**

Dean :

-Garage Singer et fils, Dean à l'appareil, quel est votre problème ?

-Bonjour, ma Chevrolet Impala est tombée en panne sur une petite route de campagne et je ne trouve pas ce qu'elle a, est-ce que ça serait possible de venir me remorquer ?

''Quel jolie voix, mince il ne parle plus, trouve quelque chose à dire''

-Oui, bien sûr, j'ai besoin de votre location et de vos coordonnées ''et de voir le magnifique corps associé à cette magnifique voix''

-Je suis à la borne kilométrique 70 de la route 42 entre Austin et Dallas. Je m'appelle Castiel Novak et je vis au 4 Privet Drive à Austin.

-Toutes les infos sont notées, je me mets en route je serai là dans une petite demi heure.

-D'accord.

Je retourne dans ma voiture pour essayer de la démarrer à nouveau mais Baby ne veut toujours pas démarrer, je soupire et sors de nouveau afin de refermer son capot et de fumer une cigarette, ensuite je décide de m'allonger sur la banquette avant.

J'étais au kilomètre 68 lorsque j'aperçus la magnifique Impala, semblable à la mienne, je gara la dépanneuse, en descendit puis en m'approchant, je ne vis personne à l'extérieur, j'appelai :  
-Castiel, où êtes-vous ?  
J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que je le vis se relever de la banquette avant puis tournant la tête dans ma direction et enfin descendit de la voiture  
-Désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, j'ai dû m'assoupir, je roule depuis ce matin  
-Ce n'est pas grave, vous m'ouvrez le capot afin que je puisse y jeter un œil ?  
-Oui, bien sûr

Oh, mon dieu, heureusement qu'il fait nuit noire, sinon il aurait remarqué mon imposante érection, que sa voix n'avait fait qu'aggraver. Je bouillais de désir pour ce quasi inconnu, j'observai les différents éléments puis soudain je senti une main sur mon érection, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.

Castiel :

''Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Bordel, tu ne peux pas te contrôler un peu, Castiel ! Continue, tu vois bien que ça lui plaît, il n'a pas rejeté ta main, il s'est même tourné vers toi afin de t'embrasser passionnément et de pouvoir te rendre ta caresse''

-Et si on allait à l'intérieur, on y sera mieux ? Proposai-je après avoir repris mon souffle

-Je ne suis pas contre, je vais juste éteindre la dépanneuse, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe elle-aussi en panne.  
Je le regarde faire alors que je sors, le lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif de la boîte à gants que je glisse dans ma poche, il revient vers moi au moment, où je sors de la voiture, il me planque contre la portière pour un corps à corps lascif et passionné, j'ai presque atteint mon point de non-retour lorsque d'un seul coup, je le sens se tendre et jouir ainsi dans sa combi de mécano, son corps tremblant m'amena à ma propre jouissance, je n'avais pas joui aussi vite depuis mes 15 ans.

-Désolé d'être venu comme si j'avais 15 ans, articula difficilement Dean

-Ce n'est pas important, je n'aurai même pas dû te toucher en premier lieu mais quand j'ai vu l'effet que je te faisais, je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre.

-Euh..., répondit-Dean en me massant la nuque, et si j'embarquais ta voiture ?

-Bonne idée, répliqua Castiel avec un petit sourire en coin, mais je vais d'abord me changer, tu as de quoi ?

-Oui, j'ai une autre combi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à très vite pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir.

Quelques précisions avant de lire :

-Les pensées de Dean ou de Castiel seront indiquées entre guillemets

-Cette histoire comportera 5 parties

-J'alternerai entre les points de vue de Castiel et de Dean

Je voudrai remercier Sandra qui m'a apportée une aide précieuse.

* * *

 **Rencontre inattendue**

 **Partie 2**

Dean et Castiel prirent place dans la dépanneuse après s'être changés et essuyés et que Dean ait embarqué l'Impala, un silence un peu gênant s'installa, Dean alluma alors la radio et ''I was made for loving you'' se fit entendre. Dean éclata d'un rire franc tandis que Castiel senti ses joues chauffées. Dean se tournant vers lui et coupa la radio puis se massa la nuque. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au garage. Après avoir mis en place l'Impala, Dean rejoignit Castiel dans son bureau :

-Je la répare dès demain, normalement je devrais en avoir pour la journée, précisa Dean

-D'accord, tu as un motel à me conseiller ?

-Ma chambre d'ami ?

-Je ne voudrai pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

-Si je te le propose et puis comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une bonne idée, faut juste que je récupère mes affaires, répondit Castiel en se dirigeant vers son coffre. Dean sorti du bureau qu'il verrouilla puis s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte de service qui donnait sur le parking des employés. Castiel le rejoignit, Dean se redressa et sorti suivi de Castiel qui resta bouche-bée en se retrouvant devant l'Impala de Dean.

-Eh ouais, c'est la même ! Ça va mec ?

Castiel ne répondit pas et resta sur place à la fixer. Dean se plaça juste devant lui ce qui le fit redescendre sur Terre.

-Tu disais ?

-En voiture Cass !

Dean et Castiel s'installèrent, Dean démarra puis Crazy little thing called love se fait entendre, Dean est de nouveau hilare et Castiel ne sait plus où se mettre. Dean prend son courage à deux mains et lui demande :

-C'est plutôt drôle, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Disons que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de perdre le contrôle de mon corps, lui répondit un Castiel avec un air le plus sérieux qui lui était possible d'afficher.

-Tu sais ça fait du bien de se lâcher parfois.

Castiel se plongea dans ses pensées et appuya sa tête contre la vitre se laissant bercer par le bruit de ce moteur qui lui est si familier. Il s'endort moins de 2 minutes plus tard. Dean ne le réveilla qu'un quart d'heure plus tard après avoir fait deux fois le tour du pâté de maison n'ayant pas eu le cœur de le réveiller quand ils étaient arrivés à destination la première fois.

-Castiel, réveille-toi, fit Dean en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu t'es endormi, nous sommes arrivés.

Dean se demande ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Castiel pour qu'il ait l'air si perdu un peu comme si il était ramené des années en arrière peut-être est-ce le cas ? Dean enfouit cette question très loin dans son esprit.

Dean lui indique sa chambre ainsi que les toilettes. Castiel le remercia encore une fois de son hospitalité et partit se coucher et s'excusa de ne pas avoir l'énergie pour faire plus connaissance avec son hôte. Dean lui précisa qu'ils avaient encore le lendemain pour discuter et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de la première partie et à très vite pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir et bonne année aux courageux lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici.

Quelques précisions avant de lire :

-Les pensées de Dean ou de Castiel seront indiquées entre guillemets

-Cette histoire comportera 5 parties

-J'alternerai entre les points de vue de Castiel et de Dean

* * *

 **Rencontre inattendue**

 **Partie 3**

Castiel se réveille, ébloui par le soleil car il n'a pas pensé à fermer les rideaux. Il n'a qu'une envie : celle de prendre une bonne douche, mais comme il n'est chez-lui ni dans un motel et que Dean ne lui a pas fait visiter hier soir, il n'a aucune idée où peut se situer la salle de bain. Castiel se lève, se saisi de son sac et sort de sa chambre, il est prêt à explorer la maison de Dean. Il décide de commencer par la porte se situant à droite de la sienne, il tombe sur des toilettes qui décident d'utiliser, après en être sorti, il décide d'ouvrir la porte lui faisant face, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand à peine la porte ouverte il tombe sur la vision d'un Dean endormi sur le dos, totalement nu et en proie à une sublime érection matinale, il allait refermer la porte quand soudain :

-Cass ! Suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir intense.

Castiel reste interdit sur le pas de la porte et se demande comment agir, il n'a pas vu que Dean avait ouvert les yeux.

-Bonjour Castiel, lui lance un Dean d'humeur séductrice

-Bon...bonjour De...Dean, bafouilla un Castiel rougissant devant un Dean à l'aise avec sa nudité.

-Tu cherches sûrement la salle de bain ? Dean lui désigne la porte située sur la droite de Castiel, tu peux utiliser celle-ci si tu veux.

Castiel s'engouffre immédiatement dans la salle de bain tandis que Dean se demande s'il le rejoint sous la douche où s'il l'attend, il décide de l'attendre mais quand il entend la douche se mettre en route, il le rejoignit en 5 secondes.

Il se glissa juste derrière Cass qui sursauta quand il senti le corps de Dean se coller au sien, il se statufia, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont il doit agir.

Dean lui murmura :

-Comme tu as pu l'entendre, j'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai terriblement envie que tu me baises.

Cass se retourna totalement désireux de baiser Dean, il le retourna et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche puis humidifia ses doigts quand soudain il entendit taper à sa vitre, il se réveilla en sursaut, il y aperçu un policier qui lui demanda d'ouvrir sa vitre :

-Bonjour Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au bord de la route ? Tout va bien pour vous ? rajouta l'agent devant l'air perdu qu'arborait Castiel.

-Bonjour Monsieur l'agent, j'ai préféré dormir ici plutôt que de continuer à conduire et d'avoir un accident à cause de la fatigue.

-D'accord, au revoir passez une bonne journée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à très vite pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir.

Cette histoire comportera 5 parties

* * *

 **Rencontre inattendue**

 **Partie 4**

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'empêcher de rêver à ce que Dean et lui avaient vécu, il y a de cela 6 mois, Castiel était reparti le soir même, voulant continuer son voyage en hommage à son frère, il avait pensé que rouler jusqu'à l'épuisement lui aurait procuré un sommeil sans rêve et lui aurait évité de se réveiller avec un caleçon humide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements de Dean quand il l'avait pris de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite contre la paroi de la douche puis ils avaient recommencé aussitôt sorti de la salle de bain, ils étaient arrivés juste à l'heure au garage. Dean avait travaillé toute la journée tandis que Castiel avait emprunté sa Baby afin de visiter la ville. Ce qui avait surpris au plus haut point Bobby était que Dean lui avait prêté sa voiture sans hésiter qu'alors qu'il rechignait encore et toujours quand c'était lui qu'il l'a demandé mais quand Castiel qui après s'être présenté la lui avait demandé, Dean lui avait tendu les clés une demi seconde après qu'il eut fini de sa phrase.

Castiel était revenu en fin d'après-midi, il avait dès lors observé Dean depuis l'entrée du garage, Bobby avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là mais depuis que Dean avait rompu avec Tony, Bobby s'était promis de ne plus intervenir dans la vie amoureuse de Dean.

Bobby repensait à cette journée, quand Dean avait le regard qui devenait aussi lointain que le sien quand il repensait à sa femme, il se disait que Castiel avait semblé être pressé de partir, il sursauta quand il entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau, il grogna :

-C'est ouvert !

-Bonjour Bobby, je cherche Dean, vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

-Bonjour Castiel, il est dans la cour.

-Merci.

Dean était sous le capot d'une Ferrari 308 GTS qui appartenait à un ami de Bobby, il avait entendu et reconnu le bruit du moteur si particulier de l'Impala de Castiel, qu'il se releva aussitôt que celui-ci franchit la porte, il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le capot de la Ferrari et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, comme Castiel ne sembla décider à prendre la parole, sa bouche s'articula toute seule :

-Salut Joli cœur !

Castiel regarda derrière son épaule puis se statufia en apercevant personne, il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi faire ou dire, il finit par articuler :

-Bon-bonjour Dean.

-Ben allons, je ne vais pas te manger, si je me souviens bien la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, c'est plutôt toi qui m'a dévoré, tenta Dean en espérant le faire rire

Castiel ne répondit rien et se jeta sur la bouche de Dean qui sans que Castiel s'en rendre compte, s'était avancé et était maintenant a à peine 10 centimètres de lui.

Quand Castiel se recula afin de reprendre son souffle, Dean lui saisit le visage entre ses mains et colle de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Cas, sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, juste au moment où Bobby entra dans la cour et grogna :

-Dean, ton client de 17 heures est arrivé.

Dean glissa tendrement à l'oreille de Cass :

-Je reviens très vite, attends-moi ici, Joli Cœur.

Castiel se fit tirer de ses songes par Dean qui venait de se réveiller à ses côtés et qui s'étirait en baillant bruyamment.

-Je sais à quoi tu pensais…, fit Dean tout en glissant sa main droite sous les draps afin de s'occuper de l'érection de Cass.

Mais Castiel le stoppa et grimpa sur Dean en disant :

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais me laisse avoir aussi facilement !

Dean ne put que gémir car Castiel bougeait habilement son bassin afin de faire rencontrer leurs érections. Puis Cass commença sa descente afin de prendre le pénis de Dean en bouche, puis de le préparer pour la suite, Dean aimait faire l'amour à Castiel mais il aimait encore plus le visage de Cass quand il le pénétrait et le faisait jouir sans avoir besoin d'aucune autre stimulation que celle de sa prostate.

Castiel était resté six mois avant de devoir repartir, il ne le faisait pas la fleur au fusil mais il avait promis à son frère de faire le tour des USA avec son Impala, il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre sur la route puis il pourrait enfin s'installer avec Dean, ils se l'étaient promis après que Castiel avait raconté difficilement comment son frère était décédé et surtout comment ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que tous les deux à l'âge de dix pour Michaël et huit ans pour Castiel.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à très vite pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir.

* * *

 **Rencontre inattendue**

 **Partie 5**

Dean fut réveillé par un corps se glissant dans son lit, il se tourna pour se retrouver face à un Castiel qui s'était endormi instantanément, Dean se demanda combien d'heures il avait roulé afin de rentrer, Dean n'avait jamais posé de questions sur les destinations de Castiel, car il savait que si Castiel lui disait son trajet, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre hors ce voyage Castiel devait le faire seul, si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre les promesses faites entre frères c'était bien celui qui avait toujours tout sacrifier afin que son petit frère réalise ses rêves.

Quand Castiel se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé qu'il était enfin rentré, il fut rassuré en reconnaissant ce qui était désormais sa chambre pour tous les matins de sa vie, maintenant il était sûr et certain que Dean était l'Homme de sa vie. D'ailleurs, ou était-il ? Castiel sourit en entendant la douche en fonctionnement, il se précipita dans la cabine...

Quand enfin ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Castiel prit la parole :

-Au fait, je ne suis pas revenu seul, j'ai fait un dernier arrêt chez une amie de mon frère afin de tenir toutes mes promesses, il y a deux adorables chats, Zeus et Apollon, qui nous attendent dans mon Impala, j'étais tellement fatigué hier que je les oubliés dedans…

-Zeus et Apollon !? Comme dans Magnum ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon frère y tenait tant.

Ils sortirent pour les récupérer, ils les trouvèrent endormis étroitement serrés sur la banquette arrière, Castiel ouvrit la portière et les réveilla en les prenant dans ses bras, Dean prit la couverture et les suivit à l'intérieur, il installa la couverture juste à côté du canapé, Castiel les déposa dessus, ils étaient restés serrés et s'étaient rendormis dans les bras de Castiel. Ils déchargèrent le reste des affaires de Castiel puis prirent enfin leur petit-déjeuner, une fois tous les deux assis, Zeus et Apollon firent leur apparition puis grimpèrent aussitôt sur les genoux de Castiel, Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu verras quand ils connaîtront ton odeur, ils ne te quitteront plus.

-Mon odeur ? Pourquoi juste mon odeur ?

-Parce qu'ils sont aveugles.

Dean en resta bouche-bée et continua de manger maintenant il comprenait enfin leur comportement, il les aimaient encore plus. 

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
